


Obedient

by bloodsugar



Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [12]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: It isn’t often that Joseph gets like this, ordering Rook around with barely anything more than body language. His authority is usually reserved for the rest of their lives, the bedroom being the one place where Joseph usually defers control over to Rook.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Obedient

Rook finds himself guided to the bed of an empty house in Jacob’s region, his dick already rock hard in his pants. 

Joseph’s hands are firm on his shoulders when they push Rook, and Rook goes down to the mattress easily, bouncing a little and unable to help the smile off of his face. 

It isn’t often that Joseph gets like this, ordering Rook around with barely anything more than body language. His authority is usually reserved for the rest of their lives, the bedroom being the one place where Joseph usually defers control over to Rook. 

But Joseph being all intense looks and confident touches? It’s thrilling. 

Rook reaches for him, wanting to touch the naked skin of Joseph’s waist and pull him close. His gesture is met with a gentle slap to the hand. 

“No touching, Rook,” Joseph tells him, and Rook knows a warning when he hears one. His dick throbs in his jeans in response as all Rook wants to do is listen and comply, but also  _ touch _ . It’s a test to his will. 

As Joseph crawls slowly on top of him, knees on either side of Rook’s hips, Rook shifts and grips the sheets, the bedspread falling away to the floor as he does. It’s lucky the house is actually rather clean because what they’re about to do here will be very dirty, or so Rook hopes. 

“When  _ can  _ I touch you?” Rook asks, already breathless, his shirt suddenly feeling too tight. He’s lucky because Joseph reaches to start unbuttoning it then, revealing Rook’s heaving chest. 

Rook hasn’t been this turned on in a while. 

Joseph tilts his head to the side, watching Rook’s chest, then his expression. He seems thoughtful when he finally answers. 

“Not until the end.” 

His fingers slide over Rook’s nipple gently. 

“The end?” Rook gasps. What does that even mean? After Joseph comes? After Rook comes? When they’re about to separate? When the world goes  _ boom _ , as Joseph and his followers believe it will? 

Joseph doesn’t offer an answer until they’re both mostly naked and Joseph is sitting astride Rook’s thighs. It’s driving Rook crazy - the silence, the feel of Joseph’s skin, the weight of him on top of Rook. 

One of Joseph’s hands has found purchase on Rook’s stomach, the other carefully wrapped around Rook’s length, tugging at it. It’s all so slow, so sensual. Rook has never been further away from orgasm while simultaneously so close to it. He’s about to tear a hole in the sheets. 

“Baby,” he gasps, arching upwards. “Let me touch you, please,” he begs, his pride, if he ever had any, forgotten.

“Allow me to indulge, my love,” Joseph requests, his voice barely above a whisper. “It has been too long since I last had my fill of you.” He continues his unhurried motions on Rook’s cock, his expression mild, if not for the look in his blue eyes. They’re dark, serious,  _ hungry _ . 

Rook loses track of how long it goes on like this, Joseph’s hands on him, petting, stroking, jerking, squeezing. 

It could be ten minutes, or an hour later, when Joseph finally gets the lube out of Rook’s jeans and uncaps it. Rook tries to reach for it, but Joseph shakes his head.

“You won’t let me prep you?” Rook asks, voice full of disbelief. 

Joseph doesn’t answer him, instead proceeds to prepare himself, his body arched on top of Rook for minutes that won’t end. Rook is left staring up at him, his mouth suddenly dry and his dick untouched. Joseph moans, riding his own fingers and swaying above him. It’s  _ torture _ . 

By the time Joseph is taking Rook inside to the hilt, wiggling in his lap, Rook is about ready to burst. 

“You’re so good for me,” Joseph praises him, his fingers sliding over Rook’s stomach before they settle on his chest. “Two weeks feels like a lifetime to be away from you.” 

Rook stares up at him, panting. All he wants is to grab Joseph by the hips and flip them over, take his pleasure from Joseph’s tightness, make him squeal. 

It’d been sixteen days, actually, but who’s counting. 

“Please,” Rook whispers, fists bunching the sheets. A couple of thrusts now and he’ll fill Joseph right up. 

Thankfully Joseph is mostly still, rocking his hips in gentle, barely there motions. He takes pity on Rook and takes Rook’s hands, placing them on his thighs. Rook moans openly and wastes no time in palming and squeezing them. One day, one day he will find out how Joseph is so damn warm and soft. He feels so right in Rook’s hands. 

It’s a few moments of feeling Joseph up like a horny teenager until Rook finally settles, pressing back into the mattress with an appreciative grunt. He doesn’t thrust upwards, he knows better, but is relieved when Joseph starts twisting his hips and grinding on top of him. 

“Baby.” Rook sighs, tongue sliding to wet his lips as he watches Joseph’s body move on top of him, all grace and sensuality, so perfectly sinful, it makes Rook shiver. 

Joseph slowly starts to ride him, sliding a little higher up on Rook’s cock each time, then back down. Rook grits his teeth while the pace is established, then openly moans at the feel of Joseph bouncing on top of him. Yeah. This is exactly how he likes it. 

“Fuck yes, Joseph, ride me just like that.” Rook sinks his fingers in Joseph’s skin, groaning. He’s nearly begging but he doesn’t care. It’s just as good as the first time they did this.

The sound of their skin meeting fills the room along with Joseph’s poorly muffled cries of pleasure. Rook, barely holding it together, really fucking wants this to last but doesn’t see how that’ll be possible. 

There’s always the possibility for round two. 

It isn’t long until Joseph’s movements become erratic, his thighs starting to shake. “Rook, I’m close,” he warns, his fingers leaving marks on Rook’s chest. He’s riding Rook faster and faster, crying out on the particularly good thrusts. 

Rook bites down on his bottom lip hard, all his effort going into not just grabbing Joseph and giving him a good pounding. He takes Joseph’s dick and jerks it a couple of times before Joseph is coming, shuddering and moaning for ages until he collapses on top of Rook. His ass, impossibly tight around Rook’s cock, brings Rook to orgasm then too. 

Rook is pleasantly exhausted in the afterglow, his hands on Joseph’s waist as he lays on Rook’s chest. Rook lets Joseph’s hair down fully and pets it, nosing into it. 

“That was good,” he murmurs, making a face when Joseph moves and a strand of dark hair tickles Rook’s chin. 

Joseph arranges himself so he can look Rook in the eye, his eyes glinting. “Yes, you were very obedient,” he says, sounding pleased, and kisses Rook’s mouth softly. 

Rook is not sure how he feels about being referred to as obedient, but he still takes his reward from Joseph’s lips and tongue over and over, until they’re both hard once again. 


End file.
